Get A Room
by GinnyGirl998
Summary: Some people just can't keep their hands off of each other. Sexual themes. Debated rating this M. But I'm sure you guys are fine with some references to adult stuff, right? Oh well. Don't like that stuff don't read.


If you we're to ask Denise Donovan if she liked her best friend about a month ago she'd say something along the lines of, "Of course I do, silly!" If you asked her now. She'd probably say the same thing. I guess the only time Denise would probably end up saying she didn't like her best friend is if something like world war three happened and forced them to be on opposing sides. Even then this might not come in to play.

The fact of the matter is, Denise and Meredith are like sisters. Except for that fact that they actually weren't related at all. And like sisters, there were some fights, and some annoying traits about the other. And Denise was just realizing that Meredith and her boyfriend had the unfortunate traits of not being able to keep their hands off each other.

At first it was hard for Denise to even consider some of her roomie's bad traits. But not they just seemed to be getting more and more prominent. Denise wished she was able to count the number if times she walked in on Meredith and Brian one hand.

The first time it wasn't too bad. Denise had gotten home from work and was about to go tell Meredith about the kid who almost peed his pants because of a dog, when she got the doorway of her bedroom and saw it. The two never even bothered to close the door. She didn't even have to make it past the thresh hold thankfully to observe what exactly was going on before shutting their door than washing out her eyes with water.

The third time Denise had accidentally walked in on them was during Holy Musical B man. Denise had a costume change and entered the nearest dressing room, which don't lock, as had the misfortune of seeing Superman helping Meredith out of her costume.

There of course had been other times besides this too. So far Denise had counted 6, not including the time she found a pair of boxers under her bed after coming home from a Glow* meet up. Needless to say she had boughten new sheets after that and tossed out the old ones. Just to be safe.

Things were getting too much though. Enough was enough. She finally put her foot down after the 7th time.

Denise had just finished another Glow* meet up and had arrived home in the afternoon. She walked in to the living room and the horrid sight meet her eyes again as she saw her two friends on the couch.

"Oh that is it!" Denise yelled making the two break apart and covering them selves up looking very embarrassed. "I am so sick and tired1 of seeing this!" She yelled and gestured to Meredith and Brian. "Can't you two keep your fucking hands off of each other for a moment! If you're going to screw do it somewhere I can't see! And lock the doors!"

Meredith was about to open her mouth until Denise cut in again. "And why is its Brian is always here? Doesn't he live alone? Can't you two go over to him place sometimes. God I feel like you are always here!" Denise finished the stormed out and back in to her room.

About an hour later a knock was revived on Denise's bedroom door. "It's unlocked," she said and Meredith entered.

She was fully clothed now and wasn't looking like her usual perky self; Meredith had felt horrible for the thing she did to Denise. "I'm sorry," Meredith started off by saying to her best friend. "it's you know not like we meant for that to happen all those times... I wasn't exactly sure when you were coming home and one thing lead to another. And well yeah."

"No, listen to me Meredith. I probably over reacted. I shouldn't of been so upset over that, it's a normal part of being a human!"

"Yeah, but you were right okay. Brian and I can well... Get a little overboard, sometimes," Meredith replied rubbing the back of her neck nervously. "Brian has left now though," she said. "Which brings me to what I need to tell you. I think I'm going to move out." Meredith had said than bit her lower lip. She was not sure how Denise would take it.

"Oh?" Denise was surprised even thought this idea wasn't unexpected. She had always guessed this was coming. After all didn't she bad ally tell her tonight to leave? But I did come a little sooner than expected. "I'm going to assume that you'll be moving in with Brian then?" She asked just making sure.

Meredith nodded, "Yeah, I just don't want to put you though this anymore... Plus I might've been thinking about it for a while now."

Denise nodded this time, "We'll alright then. Just know you are always welcome to visit me as often as you like. And would we still do Tuesday girl's night?" She asked with a hopeful smile.

"Of course," Meredith said retiring the smile. "Now I won't be moving out right away or anything, it might be a week or so."

"Don't worry. There is no rush," Denise reassured her friend.

"I'm really sorry again, Deeds," Meredith said once more as she started to exit Denise's room.

"It's fine, okay?" Denise quickly argued with a smile. Meredith nodded then exited the room.

Denise was happy that she had fixed things with Meredith, however apart of her still felt sad knowing that Meredith wouldn't be here anymore. But oh well, she wasn't going to dwell on the negatives anymore.


End file.
